The present disclosure relates to a digital broadcasting receiving system and a digital broadcasting receiving device capable of protecting digital broadcasting contents.
Domestic terrestrial digital broadcasting receiving devices are obligated to be compliant with the provisions stipulated in chapter 8 of ARIB TR-B 14 and ARIB TR-B15. Thus, protection of the broadcast contents is intended.
However, in the case in which dedicated application software is installed in a commercial personal computer (PC) to receive the terrestrial digital broadcast, since the dedicated application software can easily be altered, there are many cases in which it becomes difficult to be compliant with the provision of making it difficult to break down the content protection function including copy control.
This is caused by, for example, a tool and an analysis device for analyzing software that can easily be obtained to analyze the codes of the software and put back the analyzed software to the previous state.
As a method of preventing alteration of the received content, there has been from the past a method of encrypting the content when the digital broadcast content is delivered between two devices as described in JP-A-2005-057459.
However, even if such a system for protecting the contents is used, the program file for executing the system is still at risk for alteration.